


Why Are You So Nice to Me?

by lovedbysatan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Short One Shot, hidekane, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedbysatan/pseuds/lovedbysatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time posting, so sorry if it's bad. This is about Kaneki and how he describes his relationship with Hide. It's a little angsty, but it has a good ending. Past that I don't know how to describe it, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You So Nice to Me?

For the longest time, Hide was all I had. When I was sad or angry, he was always there to make me smile. To me, he was just important as the sun. In general, people gathered around Hide. They were drawn to him. He saw that just as clearly as I did. But he didn't take note of them. As the people gathered, I would start to be pushed away. Soon I would be on the outcasted. And just as I was turning to leave, Hide would grab my hand. It was always very gentle, his touch that is. It was soft and warm, like sunlight kissing my fingers. I would turn around and he would smile. When he smiled, the people around us seemed to disappear. Everything became quiet. Almost as if we were standing in a field of snow. Alone, together. Then he would laugh, breaking the silence, and say goodbye to the people that had gathered. "I'm needed elsewhere" he would say. Then he would start to walk off, still holding my hand. 

In essence, we were rarely separated. Hide made sure that we were enrolled in the same classes all throughout middle and high school. He sacrificed a lot being near me, classes he wanted to take, time after school with other people, even sports. Hide was always sure to do what I liked even though I told him he didn't have to. He would say "If it makes you smile, I'll smile. If it makes you happy, I'm happy". Hide was that kind of person. "Rabbits die of loneliness you know". That was his most common saying. I always thought he was talking about me, but it turns out I was wrong.

Outside of school we didn't spend time together as much as I wanted to. But Hide had a part-time job, and my aunt didn't want me outside of the house. I had chores to do. The few times Hide came over he saw how ostracized I was by my family. He was very quick to make the recommendation that all of our future sleepovers be at his house. He said "you shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable when you're at home Kaneki. Especially if I'm the problem". I told him many times that he wasn't the problem, but he saw right through those lies. Hide was smart like that. Even so, he played along. 

Our dynamic changed after high school. Hide found out that my aunt wasn't going to pay for my going to college and had instead decided to throw me out. I had tried to keep it from him because I knew he would do something drastic, but I wasn't prepared for what he did. Hide used the money he was given for room and board at Kamii to get an apartment. More importantly, he had me move in with him. And to think, I was in love with him before that.

That first night with Hide I cried. They weren't tears of joy, or even silent crying. It was loud, ugly crying. I cried that night because Hide was always so nice to me and I didn't know why. I cried because for a large part of my life, Hide was there for me expecting nothing in return. I cried because I was so deeply in love with Hide, but I knew I couldn't have him. But as usual, I was wrong. 

Hide heard me crying and within seconds was in my room. He waded through my boxes and books to get to me. I didn't even notice he was there until he sat on my bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. My head ended up under his chin, and my face against his neck. My tears were wetting his shirt. Hide kept me close, for longer than I know. He smelled like spring, like happiness. First our breathing matched, then my tears stopped. When I was done crying he still held me, quietly humming the tune of my favorite song. "Why so sad?" he asked. I asked him why he was so nice to me, why he cared about me, why he never left me. I was expecting him to say because he pitied me. Again, wrong. "The reason I'm so nice to you? Why I'm always there for you? Why I care about you?" Hide said quietly. He then paused, and let go of me, he then continued, "I'm so nice to you, I care about you, and I'm always there for you because Kaneki Ken, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!!!!


End file.
